


Side effect

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Cries of a hummingbird [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Miraculous Side Effects, Miraculous Wish, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: It's fine. .... just a side effect of ...
Series: Cries of a hummingbird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Side effect

When Marinette first received her miraculous, she didn’t believe herself to be the best candidate to fight a villain wielding ancient magic jewelry. Yet when push came to shove, and Marinette was given no option to back out or walk away, she accepted the mantle.

As time went on she adjusted to the life of secrets. She couldn’t tell anyone that she was Ladybug. This meant that Marinette was constantly making up excuses for where she was, why she was late, why she didn’t show, any excuse to keep them away from her secret identity.

After all, keeping secrets is what you have to do to keep people safe.

‘It’s fine. Keeping secrets is just a side effect of being a vigilante’, Marinette thought to herself.

When Master Fu, Marinette’s only mentor, passed on his title of Grand Guardian to her, Marinette wanted to scream, cry, to do something. She wanted to be able to process her emotions, She wanted to be able to mourn the loss of her grandfather figure, her mentor, the person she was able to be open with and keep no secrets.

‘It’s fine. Not showing emotions is just a side effect of living in Paris.’ Marinette thought to herself.

“Mistress? Perhaps a…trip to somewhere… outside of Hawkmoths range is in order?” Kaalki suggested.

“Is that the best idea? What if an Akuma attacks while we’re gone?” Marinette questioned uncertainty shadowing her neutral tone of voice.

“I believe it would be a wise decision to release any built-up energy and emotions.” Wayzz states. The other kwamis joining in with their agreements, that a break would be a good idea.

Kaalki opened a portal that ended up taking Marinette to a dark gothic city. It was here, where she was safe from any possibility of Akumatization that she finally broke down.

Marinette’s emotions exhausted her more than she thought. The second she was home and lying down, Marinette fell fast asleep. It was a stark contrast to the previous sleepless nights she’s had since receiving a miraculi.

Marinette visited the gothic city fairly frequently to break down and be able to process her emotions. While She felt bad for using the miraculi in such a selfish way, the Kwamis encouraged Marinette to leave the toxic environment whenever she saw fit.

After all, if Marinette were to be Akumatized, the world if not the universe would most likely end.

When Lila Rossi turned Marinette’s friends, teachers, classmates, and slowly, her parents against her by pointing out all of Marinette’s lies and excuses, all she could do was put on a mask of indifference.

‘It’s fine. I shouldn’t worry about some small school drama.’ Marinette thought to herself. A side effect of being the Grand Guardian is that it had made Marinette’s life problems seem like a leaf blowing in the wind, compared to the missing miraculi that is a tornado able to destroy cities, countries, and worlds.

When Marinette was all but legally disowned by the Dupain-Chengs, all she could do was stare at the two people she thought would never turn their backs on her. There was no emotion in Marinette’s stare. To her, it seemed like she was observing from behind a one-way window.

All Marinette’s parents could see was a mirror reflecting the girl everyone believed Marinette to be based on the numerous true and false rumors floating around about the bluenette. Marinette on the other hand could only watch as if it was a show on a television instead of her actual life.

‘It’s fine. My parents… Tom and Sabine not trusting me must be a side effect from all the times I’ve had to lie to them.’ Marinette thought to herself.

When Chat Noir turned his back on Ladybug, willingly choosing to help the terrorist that had held all of Paris emotionally captive for the past four years, all she could do was sweep her feelings under a rug. She couldn’t deal with those feelings of betrayal and hurt till after this war was over and done with.

Ladybug snatched Chat Noir’s miraculi, revealing none other than Marinette’s former crush, Adrien Agreste. She wasn’t allowed to sit in her shock due to Hawkmoth, Mayura, and Adrien attacking her.

Seeing no other option, Ladybug merged the Ladybug and black cat miraculi. When she did, the world seemed to come to a stop.

No.

It was simply moving too slow for the young vigilante’s brain to process the movements.

“What’s going on?” Ladybug questioned.

“You have merged the powers of creation and luck herself with the powers of destruction and ill fortune himself. What do you wish?” An ethereal voice spoke.

“I… I don’t have a wish. I just… I just didn’t know… know what else to do.” Ladybug stutters out feeling lost and confused.

“You have no wish?” The voice asked confused.

“No, I…” Ladybug paused realizing how she could end all of this.

“What if I wished for the kwamis to be set free, what would be the balancing act to set things back into balance?” Ladybug questioned.

“You wish to set the Kwamis free? You are aware that you humans would never be able to use the Kwami’s powers again, correct?” The voice informs her.

“Yes, I’m aware.” Ladybug answers.

“Then make your wish.” The voice states softly.

“I… I wish for the kwamis to be released from their bound jewels… To never be imprisoned against their will… To never be forgotten… To let them interact with all beings however they please. I wish for the kwamis to be set free.” Ladybug informs the voice of her wish.

In response, a soft glow appeared, fixing all the damage that had been done in the battle. Hawkmoth and Mayura de-transformed and became their civilians Gabrial Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur. However, before Ladybug’s transformation drops, a portal opens and brings Marinette back to her gothic haven.

“Here is where you’re meant to be Mistress.” The soft voice of Kaalki could be heard.

“Don’t worry about us pigtails. We’ll be keeping a close eye on ya,” Plagg claimed.

“Should you ever wish to speak with us, just send us your prayers. We are gods after all,” Wayzz states as wise as ever.

“We’ll talk soon. I just know it.” Tikki cheered.

The kwamis each gave their goodbyes. Once she was alone, Marinette finally broke down.

‘Was it over?’

‘Was she finally free?’

‘Did all this just because she opened a random box that had been on her desk?’

‘Was this all just the side effects of opening that box?’

‘Was this just the side effect of the miraculous?’

Question after question appearing in her head, but after a few more moments, Marinette fell asleep, giving into her emotionally exhausted state.


End file.
